Sargent Pulaski (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Korea | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Ground Infantry Sargent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Combat Casey #8 | HistoryText = Sargent Pulaski was an American soldier during the 1950s. He was a braggart who boasted about his popularity with the ladies. He was stationed in Korea during the Korean War and fought in the same unit as Penny Pennington, and often attempted to short change Penny due to Penny's meek appearance and mannerisms. When Penny was assigned to pick up dancers that were sent to Korea to entertain the troops in a Girlie Show, Pulaski managed to convince their commanding officer Captain Stone to put Pennington on patrol duty so that he could pick up the women himself. Ironically, this backfired on Pulaski when the women decided to find their own way up to base and they were rescued from Chinese forces by Penny. Left waiting at the meeting spot, Pulaski eventually returned to base empty handed only to learn that not only did Penny upstage him, but he missed the show and the chance to dance with any of the women . Later, Pulaski was given 24 hour leave and spent his time before leaving showing off the various photos of women he knew back home. Observing this and also having 24 hours leave, Penny asked the Sargent to allow him to join him so he could learn how to meet women. Pulaski refused and went off on his own, unaware that Penny had decided to secretly follow him. Pulaski spent his time at a show in a movie theater but fell asleep and had to rush back before his leave ran out. Although he didn't see any action, he still went back to base and bragged about a made up incident at an officers club, unaware that Penny had been romanced by women the whole night. Penny on the other had was completely ignorant of this as he was too busy believing Pulaski's story and wondering what secrets the boastful Pulaski had . Assigned to the battle front with Penny, Pulaski was horrified when he learned that the Chinese were using stray dogs with grenades tied to their tails to blow up American troops. Pulaski and Penny were saved from this fate by a stray cat that diverted the dogs back at their captors blowing them up . Soon after Captain Stone announced a contest to the troops: The soldier with the most amount of medals by the end of the day was to win a trip back to the United States to go on a war bond tour with a group of starlets from Hollywood and Broadway. Pulaski, who had won the most medals on base to date was certain he was going to win. This was soon quashed though when Penny inadvertently blew up a enemy troop patrol when he accidentally crashed his supply truck. This action was a great help to the United Nations, and a number of high ranking officials from other nations awarded Penny with medals for his accomplishment, in a matter of minutes Penny had beaten Pulaski in the competition and in recognizing this Pulaski conceded . Still trying to prove he is the manliest of men on base, Pulaski showed off to the troops how all the women on base liked him because he did chores for them. He then convinced the other troops that he could make them like him for only $10 each. All the men paid up with the exception of Penny, who was too busy studying correspondence courses to participate. While the other troops were forced to do Pulaski's work, Penny got the last laugh when he learned how to cut hair and offered his services to the women on base earning him instant popularity . When Penny's childhood sweet heart Betty Corey arrived on base with her father ,Colonel Corey, Pulaski was instantly smitten by her. He lucked out when Colonel Corey assigned Pulaski to be bodyguard for his daughter due partially to the fact that the Colonel didn't approve of Penny. However, Penny won the Colonel's favor when he rescued Betty and Pulaski when they were captured by gorilla fighters . Pulaski was next assigned to keep an eye on Betty's mischievous younger brother Dudley. Tiring of the boy's pranks, he passed off this duty on Penny in the hopes of taking Betty to the dance being held on base. However, when Penny saved Dudley's life during a gorilla attack, the Colonel rewarded Penny by allowing him to go to the dance, giving the duty of watching over Dudley back to Pulaski, much to his chagrin . After the war officially ended, Pulaski and Penny turned their romantic intentions toward Lucy Smith, the daughter of Colonel Smith, Pulaski once more using any means to make more time with Lucy and sticking Penny on menial tasks. The last of which occurred when the United States announced that it would be sending some of its troops back home. Pulaski convinced Colonel Smith to put Penny on scrapping detail insuring that he would spend many more months in Korea disassembling decommissioned American bases. However Pulaski and Lucy were soon captured by guerilla soldiers and were soon rescued by Penny. Pulaski found his plan backfired when Colonel Smith decided to send Penny home and put Pulaski on scrapping duty. Penny however, always the better man, used his newfound favour with the Colonel to convince him to allow Pulaski to return home as well. Greatful for this charity and realizing that Penny was a great guy after all, Pulaski called an end to his torments and surprisingly the two became fast friends on the trip home . However their trip home was not without danger when the pair worked together to stop two Chinese spies who smuggled themselves aboard their ship, stopping them from sinking the vessel just momemts before it entered into San Francisco Bay . Pulaski's fate following his return to the United States remains unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Korean War Characters